mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Equestria Girls animated media
This is a sortable list of My Little Pony Equestria Girls animated media – including films, animated shorts, and specials – divided by installment and initially sorted by original air date or release date. Films Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls premiered at the Los Angeles Film Festival on June 15, 2013 and was distributed to theaters in limited release the following day on June 16. It premiered on the Hub Network television channel on September 1. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks premiered in theaters in limited release on September 27, 2014 and premiered on Discovery Family on October 17. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games received a theatrical premiere exclusively at the Angelika Film Center in New York City on September 17, 2015 and premiered on Discovery Family on September 26. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree premiered on Netflix on October 1, 2016 and premiered on Discovery Family on November 5. Animated shorts Rainbow Rocks animated shorts My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated shorts were uploaded to Hasbro's YouTube channels beginning on March 27, 2014. Eight prequel shorts were released prior to the Rainbow Rocks film's premiere, and three were released subsequent to the film's premiere. The first eight shorts premiered on Discovery Family on May 30, 2015. Prequel Shorts Encore Shorts Friendship Games animated shorts My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games animated shorts were uploaded to Hasbro's Facebook page and YouTube channels beginning on August 1, 2015. The first four shorts premiered on Discovery Family on August 29, 2015. Summertime Shorts A series of "Summertime Shorts" aired throughout August 2017 with the first five airing on Discovery Family on July 30, 2017. Specials On October 4, 2016, World Screen reported, "Hasbro Studios will also continue to expand our successful My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic spin-off series, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls,” says Finn Arnesen, vice president of global distribution and development at Hasbro Studios. He continued saying, “Fans around the world will be able to enjoy three all-new specials in 2017 that feature the colorful characters of the Equestria Girls universe.” On October 18, 2016, Hasbro reported through a press release that each special would be 22 minutes in length, take place after Legend of Everfree, and broadcast on Discovery Family. On February 22, 2017, it was reported on the HasbroNews Twitter account that the specials would air on Netflix in Summer 2017. On May 26, 2017, it was announced that the first of the three specials will air on Discovery Family on June 24, 2017 in the regular Friendship is Magic time slot, with each subsequent special airing in the same slot the following week. On Hasbro Studios' 2018 sales guide, published on December 25, 2017, two 44-minute Equestria Girls specials were listed. A third special was announced and previewed at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con. The first special was aired on Discovery Family on February 17, 2018. It was then uploaded weekly in five 10-minute segments on Hasbro's YouTube channel from March 9 to April 6, 2018, with six additional minutes of unedited footage. The second special aired on Discovery Family on July 6, 2018 as part of the channel's "Summer Surprises" event. It was also uploaded in five 10-minute segments to Hasbro's YouTube channel from August 31 to September 28, 2018, but with no additional footage. Two hour-long specials were listed on World Screen's 2018-2019 TV Kids Guide. The first premiered on Discovery Family on March 30, 2019 and was uploaded in six 7-minute segments to the My Little Pony Official YouTube channel from April 12 to May 17, 2019. The second premiered on Discovery Family on July 27, 2019, and was uploaded in the same format to YouTube from September 17 to October 13, 2019. A fifth Christmas-themed special comprised of six 7-minute shorts was listed on a Polish website before airing in Ukraine on September 1 and on Discovery Family on November 2, 2019. Each of its six individual segments were then uploaded to YouTube from November 16 to December 20, 2019. Digital Series A YouTube-exclusive Equestria Girls series premiered on November 17, 2017, with the first four being uploaded to the Discovery Family GO! app on November 2. According to Equestria Girls co-director Katrina Hadley, the animation is done by DHX Media. Better Together (season 1) Better Together (season 2) Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Notes References es:Medios animados de Equestria Girls Category:Films Category:Animated shorts Category:Transcripts Category:Lists